Hungaryball
Hungaryball |nativename = : Magyarországlabda |founded = 895 AD |onlypredecessor = Hungarian People's Republicball |predicon = PR Hungary |successor = Great Hungary--End of Trianon and I great again |image = magyar stronk.png |caption = Ne hagyjuk, hogy Soros nevessen a végén! |government = Fidesz dictatorship Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic |personality = Genius, aggressive, patriotic, rebellious, somewhat anti-social, nationalist, athletic, racist, hungry |language = Official Languages: Hungarian Secondary Languages: English German Minority Languages: German Slovak Serbian Slovenian Romanian Romani Polish |type = Uralic |capital = Budapestball |affiliation = EUball UNball NATOball Visegrád Groupball Danube Commissionball Salzburg Forumball |religion = Christianityball * Catholicism * Protestantism Minority: Atheism Judaismcube |friends = Best Man Ever To Exist Romaniaball (Since 1990) Uralball Estoniaball Finlandball Khanty-Mansiball Austriaball Czechiaball Turkeyball Albaniaball Croatiaball Bulgariaball Szekelylandball Japanball Visegrád Groupball Slovakiaball Russiaball Switzerlandball USAball Sloveniaball Azerbaijanball Kazakhbrick Uzbekistanball South Koreaball Moldovaball Italyball Hunnic Empireball South Ossetiaball Cubaball |enemies = REMOVE GLOBALISM!!! Gypsyball Germanyball EUball Israelcube Coat of Arm Stealer (Rarely) ISISball Denmarkball Ukraineball Immigrants More immigrants Luxembourgball Georgiaball Belgiumball Chechnyaball Al-Qaedaball Flag stealers Netherlandsball Franceball Flag stealer! Formerly: Ottoman Empireball Kingdom of Serbiaball Russian Empireball British Empireball Czechoslovakiaball Nazi Germanyball Yugoslaviaball Sovietball |likes = Christianity and christendom tourism Swimming Katinka Hosszu Nationalism Hun Laslo Czech Lakes Caves Farms Fidesz Viktor Orbán Donald Trump His Military Pálinka Goulash Kürtőskalács �� Tokaji wine Hot Springs Claiming Slovakiaball clay Building walls better than USAball Lengyelország Wolves |hates = TRIANON(!!!) *cries* being called a Slav/Bozgor/Mongol/Eastern European/Hungry/Dictatorship/ Rotated Italyball Political corruption Most of his neighbors Communism Other countries saying Bucharest instead of Budapest Immigrants (((SOROS))), Angela Merkel and Hungarian opposition parties (wants to destroy the wall) Kebab (REMOVE) Hungarophobia Sargentini report Judith Sargentini America and Canada getting into trade fights jokes about being "Hungary too" |predecessor = Hungarian People's Republicball |intospace = Igen |bork = Paprika Paprika / Horse Horse / Rebel Rebel / Magyar Magyar / Orban Orban/ Fence Fence / Fidesz Fidesz / REMOVE SOROS |food = Kürtőskalács, Gulyásleves (Goulash Soup), Erős Pista (liquid paprika), Hortobágyi húsos palacsinta (pancake filled with meat), Túrós tészta (pasta with cottage cheese), Töltött Káposzta (Stuffed Cabbage), Túró rudi (cottage cheese chocolate) Csirke paprikás (spätzle chicken and paprika), Zsíros kenyér, �� Tokaji |status = FUCK OFF EU!!! Poland had his 100th independence day! |notes = Not Mongol. Not Hun. Not Slav. But Magyar (and I'm not of hungry) |reality = Magyarország (Hungary) |gender = Male }} Hungaryball is a countryball living in Central Europe (Do not call him Eastern European). His clay is bordered by Slovakiaball to the North, Serbiaball and Croatiaball to the South, Austriaball and Sloveniaball to the West, and Romaniaball and Ukraineball to the East. The country is divided into 19 counties including the capital Budapestball which acts separately from any of the county governments, giving him a total area of 35,920 square miles, making him the 108th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he maintains a population of about 9.818 million inhabitants. Being a highly Western Central European already gives Hungary the ability to join NATOball and EUball along with the Visegrád Groupball. Hungary also maintains membership in the Danube Commissionball being connected to the Danube river and the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Hungary is often seen as that strange neighbor that moved into your block whose way of life is different from the rest of the neighborhood. Though Hungary may have an isolated culture, he definitely doesn't have an isolated social status. He gets along with almost all of his neighbors, and has a good economy along with a very safe society. However, he still has a few traits such as Xenophobia and a nearly corrupt government, which are disapproved by countries like Germanyball. His national day is on August 20th. Personality Hungaryball thinks he's the most genius of all the nations, so he usually comes up with a "great idea" (a trick or a loophole) to solve problems. Hungaryball is BFFs with Polandball. Hungaryball hates to be called "mongol", "bozgor", "hungry", or even "slav" (and Eastern European) ( Hungaryball: If you call me this ones, I will ANSCHLUSS YOU) one and if called such, will usually respond with a rather quirky but devastating insult to the offender. Hungaryball's language is known to consist the most cursewords of all languages. He also hates immigration and is purely racist. Also, EUball is always arguing with him about his politics. History Hungaryball were Ural-Altaic. Because of Hun-gary Hun means like a Hun So they are Magyarsball were first mentioned in the year 700 by the Korean chronicles. In year 895, 7 Magyarsball tribes settle in Europe, about 225.000 Nomads under Arpad's rule, in the Pannonian plain. In the following years, the Magyarsball commit many raids in Europe, and even reaching Spain. Under St. Stephen, the Magyars are converted to Christianity. Then Mongol Empireball invaded Europe but however him and Poland kicked Mongolball out of Europe. For the next hundred years him, Austrian Empireball, and Poland-Lithuaniaball defended from Ottoman Empireball. After that, Habsburg Empireball anschlussed what's left of Hungaryball, until the revolution of 1848. Habsburgball made a deal with Hungaryball in 1867, and they became Austria-Hungaryball. Shortly after this came WW1, in which Austria-Hungaryball fought alongside German Empireball. Ottomanball and Kingdom of Bulgariaball, but they lost, and as a result, two thirds of Hungaryball's clay were given to Czechoslovakiaball, Austriaball, Serbiaball and Romaniaball at the Treaty of Trianon. Barbecue of this loss, Hungaryball hates Romaniaball, Serbiaball, and Slovakiaball ever since. Shortly before WW2, Naziball gave back some of the stolen clay to Hungaryball, and because of this, they became BFFs for a short time, and fought Sovietball together but later Naziball invaded him, and Sovietball occupied them both, along with many others. After the WW2, Hungaryball became a communist puppet state of Sovietball. Hungaryball rebelled against Sovietball in 1956, it was like this: * Sovietball: Do not even try anything, dear PR Hungaryball! Big brother is watching you! Long live Stalin! * Hungaryball: Go home Ruski I can into independence! * Sovietball: Okay, then sending the tanks. * Hungaryball: Please help me, America! * USAball: Fixing Egypt right now! Not now! * Sovietball: Haha, (Crushes the rebellious Magyar) * CURSE YOU BASTARD... (Turns into a Janos Kadar state) Long live communism! Sovietball eventually left in 1989. In 2004, Hungaryball became the member of EUball. In 2012 He change his name from Republic of Hungaryball to Hungaryball Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Friends (Barátok) * Albaniaball -A great friend who we have honoured. A great muslim country * Austriaball - Best Germanic friend ever. He and I were the reason why we created a great empire. German Schnapps are delicious! WW1 and WW2 ally. We were both hav hard times. * Austria-Hungaryball - Fusion with Austriaball * Azerbaijanball - Gives oil for vote in eurovision and caucasian trade partner. * Bulgariaball - Slavic friend. He and I are friends since the Magyars first arived in the Roman Empire. When he was formed in 681, I was there to help him. But he is my 4th best Slav since he is pretty far away and that we need to talk more :) WW1 and WW2 ally. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Kebab, but he defended my ass back in WW1. * Chinaball - Trade partners, been opening up to each other in recent years, I also have a lot of refugees from his Clay during Mao Times. WHY DO YOU HATE CANADA AND POLAND :(. If you threaten either of them. I will side with my good friends and not you warning! * Croatiaball - He and I made a personal union in 1102. I go vacation here a lot, because he has best beaches. * Estoniaball - They are also our sisters. * Canadaball - Helped save our people during the Revolution of 1956. Is a well respected country :). He has lots of Hungarians living in Canada and we share a great relationship. He likes Hungarian girls I like Canadian girls in return. Also I trust you can handle American and Canadian relationship eh? I see that America is trying to terminate this NAFTA deal eh? Need some dairy assistance Call me! * Germanyball - Your football team is alright. I will give credit for you. But Merkel has not mentioned our great deeds in the EU! WW1 and WW2 ally. * Finlandball - Uralic brothers. * Franceball - Your an ok friend. I don't remember seeing you talk about me that much since the middle ages. But I remember the time I lost the World War because of you. But now, our relationship is better as I'm a member of the Francophone! * Hunnic Empireball - My proud ancient times. This is the greatest events of my entire life.I was a great empire back then. LONG LIVE THE GREAT EMPEROR, ATTILA THE HUN. * Kingdom of Hungaryball (1000-1526) - My young time. I wish come back and make me great again. * Uralball - My Father * Malaysiaball- Hey, look another Asian friend who has some yummy Malay and Chinese mix culture! *NAFTAball and Mexicoball - Good friends. I support the NAFTA deal. Mexicoball, plox change your flag. But I support Donald Trump's wall. * Palestineball - A nice friend who has some decent workers in my country. * Polandball - Lengyel, magyar – két jó barát, együtt harcol, s issza borát! '' We are Best Friends since the middle ages. We are almost Brothers. The best slavic friend ever.. We are both hussars, and members of Visegrád 4. We have pretty girls and I love Polish girls! They also love Magyar girls too! HAPPY 100th ANNIVERSARY TO YOU MY BEST FRIEND EVER! LET ME MARRY YOUR SISTER! Gratulacje! I can into kurva with her!! I will protect you and Canada! ** Thank you! Sure marry my sister! * Russiaball - 2nd best Slavic friend! We helped each other throughout centuries and they give us military aid! Russia also has bilateral agreements that I like! Soviet era was terrible for both of our fathers but we tend not to think of the communist past. Future is better for us. He given home to my father and my most brothers.But please do not threaten Poland! * Serbiaball (Since 2010) - Man, you are a better friend than I thought. Your Hungarian minority are living in pretty decent conditions and is able to speak my language and your language respectively. I appreciate your apology of the crimes committed during the Yugoslav era. (I STILL REMEMBER ABOUT THE DEATH OF OUR ARCHDUKE!!! THAT COULD HAVE AVOIDED THE GREAT WAR!) * Slovakiaball - Your a alright friend who has some Magyar that are famous in your area. I guess we can be friends. Your an alright Slavic friend. Plox Stop use my coat of arm. * Sloveniaball - Is of best neighbour and good trade partner. 3rd favourite Slavic friend * Switzerlandball - Nice friend. Yuo have the best chocolate and yuo of rich. * Szekelylandball: My son in Románia's territory and is ensuring that Romania remains a diverse country. Go son, show us the real face of multiculturalism. * Turkeyball - Political and military ally. * Turkmenistanball - Has few friends so I established some friendship. * USAball - He helped me many times, he liberated me and my friends from communism, and I'm now in NATO, He also help me with my military. Nice burgers . Please be friends with Canada. I dont want to see two big friends fight over NAFTA. * Khanty-Mansiball My twin brother who live with Oroszorszzág. And He is my closest linguistic kin. Neutral (Semleges) * Czechiaball - Cold beer, nice cars and pretty women and can also into every organization as I. But don't start confusing your language with Russian. Your language is pretty difficult to understand. Your language is written using the Latin script (just like Hungarian) while the Russian language is written using the Cyrillic script. * Iraqball- My partner who needs to tone it down with mass migration. Only then can we be friends. But at least you are not as bad as the other kebabs. * Romaniaball - A partner who also home to many Magyars called Transylvaniaball. Although you have way too many Hungarians in your area that are bilingual which makes me a bit jealous (Where are all the Romanians in my land?). We can be good friends because we are in the EU, I'm his 3rd favourite trade parnter and we both have leaders who can speak German (Something in Common). Also he likes some of my food like '''Kürtőskalács' and I also like his mititei and vice versa. Please make some Hungarians famous in your territory at least so we can be better friends.' (But it would better if Transylvania was returned to my area since the Magyar own this land. You get what I'm saying right?)' * Italyball - We are both hate 4th Reich. Plox change your flag.' WW1 NEVER FORGET YOU TRAITED US!!!' WW2 you are OK. * Liberlandball - Why do you hate me? I don't hurt you. Enemies (Ellenségek) * EUball - They voted to trigger Article 7 sanctions against me! FUCK OFF!' LEAVE ME ALONE!!!' OR ELSE... * EVIL KEBAB - HE IS AN INSANE BALL THAT SHOULD NEVER STOP FOOT IN ANY EUROPEAN TERRITORY! * George Soros - ÁRULÓ!!! KAPCSOLATOK MINDEN MAGYARÁK, NINCS ÜDVÖZÖLJÜK!!! A NEMZETI SZOVERÉSZET VÁLTOZTATÁSA KÖRNYEZETBEN ÉS A FÖLD SZÜKSÉGÉRŐL!!! AZ EURÓPAI KÁBELÉNK KÖZBEN KÖNYVÉRT! MINDEN TUDJA AZ ÖN SZÍNETET, A KÖZÖS MAGYARS SZERZŐDŐNEK ÉS HA SZÜKSÉGES MŰKÖDÉSÉN JELENTKÜL ÖN KÖVETKEZŐ!!! YUO HAVE DISGRACED THE MAGYARS!!! NEVER SET FOOT IN MAGYARS LAND AGAIN!!! REMOVE SOROS REMOVE GLOBALISM REMOVE LEFTISM REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE!!! * Gypsyball - They steal everything that's movable, and they won't ever work. GO BACK TO WHERE YUO CAME FROM!!! YOU ARE OF GROSS!!! * Jewcubes and 10balls - They continuously fuck over us and also hates this guy. YUO CAUSE AN IMMGRATION INTO MY CLAY!!! YUO ARE NOT OF REAL JEW, JUST AN ISRAELI VERSION OF NAZISM!! * Pattaniball,Tajikistanball and Kurdistanball - Kebab flag stealers! REMOVE! * Luxembourgball - STUPID KEBAB SUPPORTER YUO ARE AN EVIL DEMANDER. YUO WILL MAKE TO US ARABS. RIGHT WING POPULISM IS THE BEST!!!! NEM IMMIGRANTS!!! REMOVE KEBAB!!!! * Nazi Germanyball - We were allies in the past, but this fool Anschlussed me in 1944. But thanks for gibing back some clay. * Saudi Arabiaball and Iranball - We don't want your refugees you kurva! Stay OUT OF EUROPE! I MEAN NOW YOU KURWA! Don't say allah shit to me you son of a gun! And by the way, Iranball, you are a upside-down flag stealer! * Sovietball - They're commies. Never forget 1956! 1989 best year of my life! * Ukraineball - I accept your apology for forcing assimilation on my people, but your still a Kurwa. Your president is a retarted kurwa. And one more thing: GIB BACK Transcarpathia * Estelíball - You stole my flag and my sister's name. * Ottoman Empireball - 1526 NEVER FORGET!!! YUO ANSCHLUSSED ME AND RULLED ME 150 YEARS!!! 1683 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!! I WISH YUO NEVER COME BACK!!! But we are fight same side in World War I. Family (Család) Parents * Uralball - Father * Hunnic Empireball - Grandfather Siblings * Austria-Hungaryball - Fusion with Austriaball * Estoniaball - Sister * Finlandball - Brother ** Kareliaball - Niece * Khanty-Mansiball - Twin Brother * Komiball - Brother * Mari Elball - Sister * Mordoviaball - Brother * Nenetsball - Brother * Samiball - Brother * Vepsball - Sister * Yamalo-Nenetsball - Brother * Votesball- Brother * Austriaball - Step-Brother * Germanyball - Step-Brother (YUO KURVA!!) ** EUball - Step-Nephew (YUO KURVA!!) * Switzerlandball - Step-Brother * UKball - Adoptive Brother-in-law/Step-Brother * Spainball - Adoptive Sister-in-law * Lajtabánságball - Twin Brother () Children * Szekelylandball - Son * Upper Hungaryball - Son * Burgenlandball - Son * Czechoslovakiaball - Adoptive Son * Yugoslaviaball - Adoptive Son * Sloveniaball - Adoptive Daughter ** USAball - Adoptive Son-in-law / Step-Nephew ** Canadaball - Adoptive Son-in-law / Step-Nephew ** Australiaball - Adoptive Son-in-law / Step-Nephew ** New Zealandball - Adoptive Son-in-law / Step-Nephew * Transylvaniaball - Step-Son Gallery Hungarian huszar by kaliningradgeneral-dbuyhxv.png The_big_hungarian_puszta_by_kornaxon-d8v7nc2.png 7umw4hj5pz921.png|credit from ImBatPenguin ZbInKoU.png LKWutMl.png|credit from wikipedia_org RvhFIY5.png|credit from flamingacid Armored_hungary_by_kaliningradgeneral-db0u9ui.png 9a2f60970aa4d06ac5fcf34de217b761821f65f5r1-1920-1280v2 hq.jpg Comment MNiLhpLA4ZbazCYBPHDkNnVnH2PgEdrE.jpg EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png Flight of war.png 41440203 2190992387641977 3307291226061345842 n.jpg Polish_hungarian_friendship.png|Hungaryball and his best friend Polandball 10a1a9faf5901a6b5b039b209290a8f14849e886v2 hq.jpg 'bMozHUD.png Cbdrw.jpeg D0D0505E-2147-4D6D-A34E-174BA65FEB26.jpeg Polak, Magyar - Best Frens Forever x3.png Baltic Borks.png V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball Hungary becomes Tajikistan (eng).png Steppe Warrior Heritage.png SuomiRuokaa.png SlovakiaintrudesPolandball&Hungary.jpg Country-balls-for-the-sake-of-ordnung.png Hungary or Libya.png File:Fef.png Best Pals.png Austria Hungary.png Hungary diacritics.png 10711141 779123365466709 5147799832457926345 n.jpg Hungary's army.png Hungary_2.jpeg Hungaryball_Card-2.png Hungaryball1.png The_annoying_neighbor.png AustriaHungary.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Film_Sofia!.png You_must_be_HUNGARY.PNG Folksy_Hungaryball.png|Folksy Hungaryball (bad art, I know) How to Get to Europe.png Countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg Enough Reasons.png Burgerland.png War Flags.png 10407612 603748069721592 6035691316672846168 n.jpg Mapa_Polandball_Hungría.png Hungarian coat of arm.jpg The Sudanificator.png Join What Club.png Hungarian Language.png Relationships.png Hungarian Story.png Hungaryandslovakiaarque.jpg I'am Of Roman.jpg Misconceptions.png SrPkG5S.png 3PuurWb.png|Trianon hungaryandromania.png F1oJpXb d.jpg comment_O4Zj7nswMnW3AiJSOZux5vvKFEvj9tKf.jpg iRGc5yM_d.jpg HungaryPB.png ROMANIASTRONGBALL.PNG CMLImoH.png Magyarpun.png Romania haloween.png }} zh:匈牙利球 Category:Hungaryball Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Europe Category:Landlocked Category:Kebab Removers Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Finno Ugric Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Visegrád Group Category:NATOball Category:Central Europe Category:East Europe Category:Red Green White Category:Wine Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:ISISball Haters Category:Burger Lovers Category:Communist Removers Category:Funny Name Category:Axis Powers Category:Nazi Removers